Grand King Ghidorah (MLP)
Grand King Ghidorah (グラキングギドラ, Gurando Kingu Gidora) is a giant three headed Ghidorah dragon kaiju who first appeared in the 1998 Heisei Mothra film, Rebirth of Mothra III. Cretaceous King Ghidorah (白亜紀キングギドラ, Haku Aki Kingu Gidora) is Grand King Ghidorah's younger form who first appeared in the 1998 Heisei Mothra film, Rebirth of Mothra III. He is the relative of Desghidorah. History Heisei ''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Cretaceous King Ghidorah An ancient destroyer, Cretaceous King Ghidorah ruled during the age of the dinosaurs, feasting on the large reptiles to his wicked content. However, his reign was interrupted by Rainbow Mothra, who had traveled 130 million years into the past to engage the younger Ghidorah. As Leo had hoped, this creature was weaker than his present day incarnation, as Leo's beams were able to do considerable damage to the prehistoric monster, even severing one of his tails. Unfortunately for Leo, Cretaceous King Ghidorah ended up being far more powerful than anticipated, as the three headed beast blasted Leo with a volley of fire balls. The creature then moved in to continue the assault, viciously shredding Leo's wings with his jagged fangs. Having gained the upper hand, Ghidorah tossed Leo to the ground and lets loose with another series of blasts against his winged foe. The battle seems nearly won, as the young King of the Terror stands tall over the fallen Leo. However, Leo, spotting a nearby volcano, makes one more desperate offensive as the giant moth rushes forward to grasp the three headed monster by his central neck. Leo, with his cargo in tow, then flies directly into the volcano, dropping his foe at such a low altitude that he can't possibly escape in time before sinking into the molten lava. Yet, Cretaceous King Ghidorah tyranny was not over, as the nearby tail that Leo had severed earlier buried itself beneath the Earth's crust, preparing to regenerate its body in order to eventually grow into Grand King Ghidorah. Grand King Ghidorah In 1999, a asteroid flies directly toward Earth and explodes in the atmosphere, causing a torrent of small meteors to come crashing down across Equestria. One of the meteors falls in the Everfree Forest and begins to cause the nearby trees to uproot and hover above the ground, the Grand King of Terror had returned. His presence did not go unnoticed, however, as the two Elias, Moll and Lora, arrived on the scene and began investigating the remains of the fallen meteors. They uncover the essence of dinosaurs in the ancient rock, revealing that the creature must have been around for at least 130 million years. Soon after making this revelation, Grand King Ghidorah appears, much to the horror of the modern world. The three headed terror wastes no time and quickly begins to attack Equestria's major metropolises, teleporting the nearby fillies inside his dome while laying waste to the surrounding architecture. The Elias arrive in the wake of Grand King Ghidorah and quickly realize that the creature must be planning to extract the life essence from the fillies, which is strong due to their young age. This discovery leads the two Elias to summon Mothra Leo, who rushes across Equestria in time to meet Grand King Ghidorah over the Everfree Forest, where the creature's dome is being kept. The two titans engage in combat, but Leo proves to be no match for the Grand King of Terror, as Leo's beams are neutralized by the barrier cast forth by Grand King Ghidorah's thick hide. With most of the benevolent moth's arsenal rendered useless, Grand King Ghidorah wastes no time in quickly finishing the match as he lands directly on Leo's head, impaling the giant insect into the ground. Out of options, the Elias and Fairy intervene by shooting at Grand King Ghidorah in a bid to save Mothra. Unfortunately, the blasts do little more than distract the Grand King of Terror, who utilizes his power and takes control of Lora. Seeing the brief window of opportunity, Leo attempts to flee, only to be quickly blasted by Grand King Ghidorah's gravity beams, sending the giant moth spiraling back down to Earth. Meanwhile, with the Elias divided through Grand King Ghidorah's mind control, Lora falls into the dome while Fairy saves Moll from the same fate. Moll and Fairy quickly flee from the area and manage to come across an Alicorn and a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer. Together, the four make their way toward the injured Leo, while Grand King Ghidorah travels back toward the cities to gather more fillies. After a short trek, the four find themselves before the benevolent moth. Once there, Leo tells Moll to send him back in time 130 million years, to a time when Grand King Ghidorah was young and in a weaker state. Moll explains that without Lora he won't be able to return, yet still Leo insists. Eventually, the lone Elias gives in and Leo flies off as Moll begins preparations. While in the air, Leo changes into his Aqua Mothra form before Moll's powers are utilized allowing Leo to change shape once more, this time becoming Light Speed Mothra and traveling back to ancient Earth. Once Leo has traveled back in time, Grand King Ghidorah begins to feel sharp jabs of pain in correlation with the damage that Cretaceous King Ghidorah is being exposed to in the past. Then, after his prehistoric incarnation is incinerated in a bath of molten lava, Grand King Ghidorah vanishes along with the dome. It would seem that Leo's plan was a success. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived, and without merit, as almost instantly a asteroid is spotted overhead. The giant meteor quickly explodes in the atmosphere, releasing Grand King Ghidorah once more. Leo's efforts were for naught, as the severed tail of Cretaceous King Ghidorah was able to reform its body, which only managed to delay Grand King Ghidorah's arrival by a few days. Unopposed, the Grand King of Terror wastes no time in gathering up the nearby fillies for later consumption. Meanwhile, on a nearby mountain side, a small tremor occurs which uncovers a giant cocoon. Once exposed, the cocoon begins to crack as Leo, who over million of years has now transformed into Armor Mothra, emerges. Leo wastes no time and quickly takes flight in the direction of his three headed rival. Not knowing of Leo's return, the Elias try one more desperate attempt to thwart the Grand King of Terror, as Lora, who has broken free from Grand King Ghidorah's mind control, and Belvera join forces and use the combined power of the Elias Sword and Triangles to attack the Grand King of Terror head on. The assault is successful in gaining Grand King Ghidorah's attention, while the Elias are able to surround themselves in a barrier to deflect his gravity beams. However, this ends up being a minor set back, as the three headed dragon quickly swap the pair away with his tail. Yet, the Elias efforts would suffice, as just then Armor Mothra appeared, ready to take on his ancient foe one final time. Grand King Ghidorah, unfazed by the reemergence of his enemy, quickly discharges his gravity beams against Mothra. Fortunately, the blasts have no affect, as the beams harmlessly bounce of Leo's armor plating. Now enjoying the upper hand, Leo begins his assault and uses his razor tipped wings to slash Grand King Ghidorah's wings, before making a return run to ram himself directly into the Grand King of Terror, sending the dragon tumbling to the ground below. Grand King Ghidorah, unwilling to give up, unleashes another volley of gravity beams, but once again the attack is rendered useless by Leo's armor. Leo accelerates his attack, this time slashing off one of Grand King Ghidorah's wings completely. With the three headed monster severally wounded, Armor Mothra begins to glow as he flies directly through Grand King Ghidorah's stomach, causing the creature to crystallize and explode, marking the final chapter of the Grand King of Terror's reign. Gallery Cretaceous King Ghidorah (1998).jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III Grand King Ghidorah (1998).jpg|Grand King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III ROM304.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah being blasted by Mothra Leo RaishuGhido Gravity Beams.jpg|Grand King Ghidorah fires his Gravity Beams at Mothra Leo Grande Kingu Gidora.png|Modern Type King Ghidorah RaishuGhido.jpg|Grand King Ghidorah discharges his eletric bolts at Mothra Leo Cretaceous King Ghidorah 1998 02.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah firing his fireballs at Mothra Leo GrandKingGhidorah-CretaceousKingGhidorah.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah fires his fireballs at Mothra Leo King Ghidorah Dome.jpg|Grand King Ghidorah with his dome King Ghidorah Wing Slice.jpg|Grand King Ghidorah's left wing sliced by Mothra Leo Cretaceous Ghidorah.png|Cretaceous King Ghidorah in the past Cretaceous King Ghidorah 1.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah, Grand King Ghidorah's younger form King Ghidorah 1.png|Modern Type King Ghidorah, Grand King Ghidorah's older form Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju